


Perfectly Imperfect Time Spent With You

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: This fic was Kass' February request for being my patron! She wanted Klance on their first date on Valentine's Day! Cute, right? I had been planning to write a fic like this for Valentine's Day anyways, but it was nice to collaborate with Kass for a unique idea that suited her tastes <3I hope you liked this, Kass! <3This fic was first posted for everyone to see on my Instagram!If you're not already following me there, I recommend it!I tend to be the most active there lately.Enjoy this cute Klance fic everyone <3
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 27





	Perfectly Imperfect Time Spent With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissK216](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissK216/gifts).



> This fic was Kass' February request for being my patron! She wanted Klance on their first date on Valentine's Day! Cute, right? I had been planning to write a fic like this for Valentine's Day anyways, but it was nice to collaborate with Kass for a unique idea that suited her tastes <3
> 
> I hope you liked this, Kass! <3
> 
> This fic was first posted for everyone to see on my Instagram! [If you're not already following me there, I recommend it!](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/) I tend to be the most active there lately.
> 
> Enjoy this cute Klance fic everyone <3

# Perfectly Imperfect Time Spent With You

Keith could only think of five words to describe himself this Valentine’s Day; _a big bundle of nerves._

Because today was his first date with Lance. The most important couples’ day of the year… And the date he picked to take Lance out on their first date.

If anyone asked, he would have said it was accidental, that he didn’t realize that today was Valentine’s Day, that he forgot what the 14th day of the second month of every year was… But he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Present-him just hated past-him for picking it.

He’d been trying to figure out the perfect first date idea for Lance ages before he bucked up the courage to ask him on said date. He wanted to make sure every detail was absolutely _perfect._

Having known each other for years already, he had to summon the courage to try to move out of the ‘friendship’ part of their relationship and into the ‘friendship plus hand-holding and kissing’ part. Luckily, Lance was receptive to the idea and agreed to the date on Valentine’s Day.

Keith was a bundle of nerves, good and bad. His stomach was trying to do that thing where he wasn’t sure if it was butterflies or he wanted to throw up, which confused the hell out of him, but he had to push through it so he wouldn’t disappoint Lance on their _first date (!!!)._

First, he’d pick Lance up and give him the flowers he’d ordered, then they’d drive to the restaurant and have a nice dinner before rounding out the night with a nice walk to the pier. And maybe, if he played his cards right, he’d get a goodnight kiss and a second date.

But that would only happen if _everything_ went according to plan.

For the date tonight, Keith opted to wear a blue dress shirt, slacks and a grey tie. It may have been simple, but he knew he pulled off the look well. He’d had to practice tying his tie, something he hadn’t done since prom. He’d almost asked his brother how to do it, but had thought better of it when confronted with the thought of how much shit he’d get for it.

He fiddled with his tie for what felt like the millionth time, and a glance to the clock told him he wouldn’t have time to iron it before leaving. So he stopped fussing with it, put his coat on and made his way out the door.

The flowers were already waiting on the passenger seat of his brother’s car, ready to go. Keith had briefly thought about picking Lance up on his motorcycle, but with how nicely they would be dressed for the occasion, he didn’t want to risk ruffling their clothes on the way to dinner. His brother was kind enough to let them use his car for the night, since he and Adam were staying in. They weren’t the kind of married couple to make a big deal out of the date, past making sure to spend time together.

He drove to Lance’s in a bit of a daze, focusing on the night ahead of them. He spent so much time trying to make their night as perfect as possible because Lance deserved the best. He’d heard for years how far Lance would go for his previous partners, making sure they were happy and pleased with his date plans, that it was only fair for him to get some of that attention for once. And Keith was happy to give it, not just for Lance’s sake but for his own.

If _(God forbid)_ the date didn’t work out and they decided they would be better off staying friends, at least Keith would know he did his very best to try to make Lance happy. They both deserved that.

As soon as he pulled into the parking lot of Lance’s building, he could see Lance peeking out the window of his third floor apartment, looking out for him. A small smile twisted his lips up at the thought that Lance was looking forward to this as much as he himself was. He took a look at his hair in the rearview mirror one last time before grabbing the flowers out of the passenger seat and stepping out of the car.

The security guard at the front door recognized him immediately and let him in. He glanced down to the flowers, smiled, and gave Keith a big smile and thumbs up. Keith felt a little sheepish about the whole thing, but laughed through his embarrassment and thanked the man before making his way into the lobby, towards the elevator.

The ride up to the third floor seemed to take an eternity, but once the doors opened, Keith took a moment to take a deep breath, preparing himself to see his date.

His door was only a few feet from the elevator, so it didn’t take long to get there. He knocked three times in his signature fashion, and Lance was quick to knock his response back before the door flew open.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his date. Lance looked _so_ beautiful.

Dressed in a red cashmere sweater overtop of a dress shirt, Lance looked so handsome it made Keith’s heart ache in his chest. His black slacks were doing all kinds of good things for his legs, and Keith realized once again how lucky he was that Lance even agreed to this in the first place.

“Hey,” Lance greeted with a smile.

“Hey yourself,” Keith replied, and proffered the flowers out to him.

Lance’s smile grew when he saw the bundle of flowers. Keith had taken the time to work with the florist’s suggestions with his own knowledge of what Lance liked; roses, obviously for Valentine’s day, but not just red. There were also blue roses, a little nod to himself for attaining the (seemingly) impossible, as well as beautiful white lilies, bright forget-me-nots and pretty white and green fillers.

“Keith,” Lance whined, “they’re beautiful! But you didn’t have to.”

“Yes I did,” Keith rebutted. “I know how much you like flowers, and I wanted to.”

Lance took the flowers gratefully, immediately pulling them to his nose to smell the fresh flowery scent. “Ugh, they’re gorgeous! You’re off to a good start, mister.” He turned on his heel then, leaving the door open for Keith to follow him in. “I’d better get these in water.”

“Of course,” Keith agreed, following Lance in and shutting the door behind him. “Don’t want them to wilt while we’re gone.”

“No indeed,” Lance said over his shoulder. “Coran didn’t give you any trouble on your way in?”

“None,” Keith confirmed. “He saw me bringing flowers and let me in, no questions asked.”

That made Lance laugh a little. “Well I _did_ tell him that you asked me on a date, so he probably figured that they were for me. I’m a little jealous that he saw them before I did, though.”

“You told him, huh?” Keith teased, casually leaning his hip against the kitchen island.

“Of course I did!” Lance pulled a vase out of the cupboard above the sink and started filling it with water. “I gushed to him about it as soon as I got home. He’s been trying to convince me to ask you out for _ages_ now.”

That surprised Keith. “Ages, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Lance confirmed. “Apparently he knew sooner than we did that we should try this whole _‘dating’_ thing.”

“Well, I definitely think we should have done it sooner,” Keith shrugged, “but we came to it all on our own, and that’s important.”

“Definitely,” Lance agreed. He took the paper off his flowers and put them in the vase, taking a moment to smell the blooms again. The hum of appreciation he made told Keith that he did a good job picking the flowers. “Okay, those are in water now,” Lance said and turned to Keith. “What do you have planned for us tonight?”

“Dinner first, and then I was thinking we could go for a walk down to the pier?” He posed it as a question because he really hoped Lance liked the idea.

“Ooh!” Lance squealed. “That sounds fun! You’ve got this all planned out, don’t you, Kogane?”

“You have no idea,” Keith chuckled self-consciously.

“Well, I’m ready to go if you are,” Lance said, coming back over to Keith’s side with a bounce in his step. “Let’s do it!”

With that, Lance skipped over to his coat rack to grab his coat, which Keith insisted helping him into, before they made their way out the door and into the elevator.

As they stepped out of the elevator together, Coran gave them a big grin and another thumbs up, holding the door for them. Lance giggled and waved to his friend, while Keith gave him a small, slightly embarrassed smile.

_He knew before they did, huh?_

Keith, trying to be the perfect gentleman, insisted on opening Lance’s door for him before going to the driver’s side and hopping in. From there, they were off to the races, leaving the parking lot and merging into traffic on their way to the restaurant.

They chatted amicably on the drive, radio down low so they could listen and respond to each other thoughtfully. Everything was going really well until shortly after they got on the freeway, where all they saw up ahead of them was brake lights.

“Oh no,” Keith murmured under his breath. “What’s this about?”

“Maybe there’s an accident up ahead?” Lance suggested, craning his neck up as if he could see overtop of the cars. “Can’t see what’s happening.”

A quick glance over his shoulder told him that traffic was quickly packing up behind them, and some people were already trying to take to the shoulder to bypass traffic. But no sooner than when three cars passed him than they stopped, bumping into each other when the leader was hit by someone with a similar idea.

Keith cursed vehemently under his breath and glanced down at the time on the radio. Unless the traffic dissipated in the next ten minutes, they would be late for their date and lose their reservation. Technically their reservation time was in fifteen minutes, but by the time they got parked and inside, that five minutes would be eaten up. 

“We’re gonna be late, aren’t we?” Lance asked cautiously.

“Only if traffic doesn’t let up in the next few minutes,” Keith answered. “It’s still possible that we can make it.”

Lance pulled his phone from his pocket to check for any information on the situation ahead of them. “Nothing on the news site yet,” he mused, index finger tapping thoughtfully on the side of his phone. “Must’ve just happened before we got here.”

“Figures,” Keith muttered. To help pass the time, he turned the radio up when he spotted a song title on the radio’s screen that he knew Lance liked. Lance immediately perked up when he recognized it, and started singing along to the lyrics.

Keith joined in where he could. He didn’t know the lyrics as well as Lance did, but he’d spent enough time with Lance to know at least the chorus. And the delighted look he gained from Lance as he sang along? Made it all worth it.

They sang to all the songs they knew and chatted during the songs they didn’t until it became obvious they would miss their reservation. They still hadn’t moved even a single inch. Lance took it upon himself to try to call the restaurant to try to get the restaurant to hold their table. Fortunately, they agreed that they would try to, but could make no guarantees, so they’d just have to try to hurry.

But they didn’t have to wait much longer; traffic started moving again, inching forwards until they were going nearly 40km/hour, to which Lance exclaimed that Keith was just going _too fast,_ which earned him some laughter. They passed the cause of the stop a minute later; a transport truck that blew a tire and needed to be towed away. Luckily it was only that and not an accident that caused any injuries.

By the time they got downtown, parked, and hurried into the building, they were twenty minutes late for their reservation. Fortunately, though, their table had not yet been given away, so they were invited further in to be seated.

Keith breathed out a sigh of relief once they were seated. _That could have been bad._

“I’m glad our table wasn’t given away,” Lance said with a smile. “Would have sucked if we had to wait for an opening.”

“I doubt we would have gotten another table here tonight if we lost ours,” Keith replied, glancing around to the other guests present. “I can only imagine how busy they’ll be tonight.”

When their waitress returned to fill their water goblets with fresh ice water, she accidentally dribbled some water on Lance’s slacks. He jerked in surprise at the sudden cold seeping into his pants, and when the waitress apologized profusely, took it all in stride with a smile on his face.

Keith groaned inwardly at the way things were already going. How was their first date already going so badly? What was it with today? He was trying so hard for _everything_ to be perfect and nothing was working out!

Once the waitress was out of earshot, he apologized to Lance.

“What are _you_ apologizing for?” Lance questioned, sounding surprised. “It’s not your fault the waitress spilt water on me. Besides, it’s only water! _Wine_ would be another thing…”

At the mention of wine, Keith considered not wanting to get any, because _what if?_ But if Lance wanted some, they would get some.

They took some time to look through the menu, discussing potential options while waiting for the waitress to come back. With how busy it was, it took her a while, but time flew with the pleasant conversation they were able to share.

Somehow, despite the newness of their evolving relationship, everything just felt… _Natural._ Conversation flowed as easily as it always did, talking about upcoming movies and video games, complaining about work and noisy neighbours, but with the newness of being able to hold Lance’s hand across the table. It was incredible.

When the waitress finally returned with rushed apologies, Lance decided on a seafood paella dish while Keith decided on a mushroom gravy steak. Both were dishes the other would have had, so they had plans to share. With their order in, they were free to play footsies under the table and talk about anything and everything while waiting for their food.

Keith was so happy that Lance agreed to this date. As much as they’d been friends for years, finally going out on a date was a whole other matter that brought a fresh newness to their evolving relationship.

When their food arrived, Keith looked excitedly onto his place of steaming hot fries, steak and mushrooms, and then glanced to Lance’s plate and found… A burger.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Keith said before their waitress could slip away, “I’m sorry, but this isn’t what my date ordered.”

Her face paled, freezing in shock for a second before pulling her notebook out of her pocket and flipping through for their orders. She groaned when she found out that he was right, and apologized profusely, saying she got their order mixed up, but would have his actual food prepped right away.

As she took the plate away, Lance watched her leave with a longing glance. “I honestly _would_ have eaten it with how hungry I am,” he lamented.

“I know,” Keith said sympathetically, “but it wasn’t what you wanted. Here, we agreed to share anyway. Eat some of mine until your food comes.”

With no hesitation, Lance reached across the table and stole a fry, making sure to dip it in mushroom gravy on its way to his mouth. As soon as the flavours hit his tongue, he moaned long and low, chewing slowly to savour every aspect of it.

Keith laughed at his reaction. “You can have more than one fry, y’know,” he smirked. He cut off a piece of meat, speared it with his fork and offered it across the table to Lance. “Here, try it.”

Lance accepted the forkful gracefully, leaning across the table to let Keith feed him from his work. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, a smile turning his lips up. “That’s good.”

“Is it?” Keith asked, cutting a second piece for himself.

“Mhmm,” Lance confirmed, swiping another fry.

Just as Lance assured, the steak was really good, cooked to medium-perfection, and the mushroom gravy was one of the best he’d ever had. He cut off another bite and offered it to Lance while he chewed and swallowed, ready to try to split his meal fairly with his date _(at least until his meal arrived)._

But if he didn’t get to eating some of his fries soon, Lance just might eat all of them on him. “Hey,” Keith teased, “you gonna share any of those fries with me?”

“Maybe,” Lance teased back, taking a bite out of the new fry in his hand. He offered the rest of it back to Keith, which he accepted, stomach swooping a little when his lips brushed against Lance’s fingers. He chewed his fry slowly, savouring any traces of Lance on it _(which he knew was stupid, but if this date didn’t work out, it might be the only taste of Lance he’d get tonight)._

By the time Keith’s plate was almost gone, their waitress returned with Lance’s correct order this time. She placed it down gingerly on the table, apologizing again, to which Lance and Keith both waved dismissively about. It was a busy night, and there was no harm done. They got to spend more time together, so it was no big deal.

Lance’s meal was good as well, steam still billowing up from the bowl. And it looked yummy, with the pasta cooked to perfection and plenty of parmesan sprinkled on top. The seafood with it looked yummy as well, a nice bright colour and still steaming. Keith was quick to reach across the table and steal a piece of shrimp before Lance could even start spinning his pasta.

When the flavours hit his tongue, he was pleasantly surprised by how fresh and well-seasoned it tasted. He grabbed the tail of the next one and offered it to Lance while he was still spinning his first forkful of pasta, relishing in the feel of his lips against his fingers and the delighted look that came over his face when he tasted the food.

They took their time eating Lance’s plate, not as hungry as they were when they finished Keith’s plate. There was even enough left over of it for Lance to take home, which Keith insisted he do so Lance could have lunch or dinner already taken care of tomorrow.

He snuck up and paid the bill before Lance could offer to split it, under the guise that he was going to the washroom, and by the time he returned, Lance’s food was all packed up and they could get out of there.

“Now we’re just waiting for the bill,” Lance said.

“Nope,” Keith disagreed, “it’s already taken care of. We can head out if you’re ready.”

Lance huffed at him, looking disgruntled. “Keith, we could have split it.”

“Absolutely not!” Keith huffed in return, a hint of a smirk twisting his lips up. “I am a perfect gentleman and pay for my date’s dinner when I ask him out on said date.”

“Well, can’t argue with the ‘perfect gentleman’ part,” Lance relented. “But you have to let me pay next time.”

At the mere mention of a future date with Lance, Keith’s heart leapt in his chest. “Next time, huh?” He teased. “Did I do well enough tonight to already warrant a second date?”

“Maybe,” Lance teased back. “You’ll have to wait and see if I call you in the morning!”

Keith really hoped he did.

* * *

After dinner, they put Lance’s leftovers in the car and took a nice walk down to the pier. It was so nice just to talk about anything and everything, just like they always did, with the added bonus of holding Lance’s hand to keep it warm.

It was really hard when the night was starting to end… Keith wanted it to last forever and judging by the way Lance was slowing down beside him, he felt the same way.

Still, the night was coming to a close, and Keith wanted to get Lance home so he wouldn’t lose any of that beauty sleep he often talked about.

So when they got back to the car, Keith held the door open for Lance as he got in before making his way over to his side of the car, turning it over and backing out of the parking space.

The drive home was quiet, but not awkward as he drove. They had done so much talking tonight that it was nice to just exist in each other’s space for a little while before they parted. At one point, Lance reached over the console to grab Keith’s hand while he drove, which he gave without hesitation. He’d never say no to holding Lance’s hand. Something about feeling the warm weight of it enveloped in his own made him feel more confident, like he could take on the world, maybe even the whole universe as long as Lance was at his side.

Sooner than they would have liked, they pulled into the parking lot behind Lance’s apartment complex. With a heavy but nervous heart, Keith parked the car and shut the engine off, getting ready to walk Lance back into his building.

They were quiet the walk up, walking close enough for their shoulders to brush, but kept their hands to themselves now that they were at the end of the night. Once they reached Lance’s front door they paused, turning to each other again.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Lance admitted with a small smile. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course,” Keith replied, shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his coat. “I’m really glad you agreed to come out with me.”

Lance laughed a little at that. “I thought you’d never ask.” With that, he stepped in close, hooked a hand behind Keith’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Too shocked to even move, he missed the opportunity when Lance stepped back again, a pretty blush tinging his cheeks. His jaw dropped open, at a complete loss for words. _Didn’t this date go horribly?_ He wondered.

“You good there, starboy?” Lance giggled.

“You-- You kissed me!” He exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly in the hallway. “I didn’t think I’d get a kiss with how _horribly_ our date started out!”

“What, getting stuck in traffic, nearly missing our reservation, and the waitress spilling water on my lap?”

“Yes!”

“Well sure, all of that may not have been ideal, but it all worked out in the end,” Lance mused. “I got to spend a whole evening with you where you did your damndest to spoil me. That’s not something I can say happens a lot,” he laughed a little.

“I’d spoil you,” Keith blurted. “If you’d let me. I’d do anything to make you happy, and I’d be proud to have you by my side--”

Lance surged forwards and kissed him again, firmer this time. And Keith didn’t let the opportunity pass him by this time. He leaned into it, tasting Lance’s chapstick right at its source and savouring it and the feeling of Lance’s lips against his, in case it never happened again. His arm wound confidently around Lance’s waist, pulling him more firmly against him while Lance’s hands clung to the lapels of his jacket, unwilling to let go. They kissed and kissed until they had to part for air, and the elevator dinged behind them, bringing other people to the floor.

When caught, they couldn’t help but laugh about the absurdity of it all, getting caught making out in front of Lance’s door by strangers. They parted a little, but just enough to put a bit of distance between them, not so much that they couldn’t still hold each other.

“Wow,” Keith murmured, leaning forwards to brush his nose against Lance’s. “To think, we could’ve been doing this for ages already.”

Lance laughed breathlessly at that. “True, but would it have been the same?” He teased. “I think this was worth the wait.”

“ _You_ are worth the wait,” Keith countered, just to see that pretty blush on Lance’s face again.

“I think we better stop before you start growing a big head, Kogane,” Lance said wryly. “Wouldn’t want you to get an ego about this whole ‘dating’ thing.”

“It’s not ego if I’m just that good.”

Lance laughed again and shook his head fondly. “Sure thing, babe.” With that, he gave Keith one final, lingering kiss before fishing his key out of his pocket. “I’ll call you?”

“Sure,” Keith agreed a little dazedly. _Three kisses in one night!_

With a final smile and a little wave, Lance unlocked his door and stepped back into his apartment, closing the door firmly between them.

Keith made his way back out to the car with a spring in his step. As he settled back into the driver’s seat, he was surprised to see that it was close to midnight. Deciding to take his brother’s car back tonight, he started driving over to Shiro and Adam’s place.

As he pulled into the driveway, the clock on the radio showed “12:00am”, and his phone vibrated in his pocket. He put the car in park, shut it off, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, wondering who was texting him at this time of night.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Lance’s name pop up on the screen.

_its technically tmrw so im keeping my promise_

_so... wanna get brunch together later? my treat_

A smile pulled Keith’s lips up as he typed out his answer.

_what, like a date?_

_exactly like a date_

_I’d love to_

💙

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on other social media platforms! You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)! I usually post updates about my fics, so follow me to keep up to date with my writing!


End file.
